


Enby Jonah

by Anonymous



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jonah comes out as non binary to their boyfriend.
Relationships: Jonah Beck/Cyrus Goodman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Enby Jonah

Jonah recently realized that they were non-binary. They hadn’t told any of their friends yet, but was planning on soon, the first one they were going to tell was the most important person in the world to them, and their boyfriend, Cyrus. The teen was currently thinking of how they’d tell his boyfriend, they knew he’d accept them, but they didn’t want to just tell him. Jonah knew all of his friends would be supportive, Andi would probably teach them how to do their make-up, which they were excited about as if she didn’t they’d just ask anyway.  
Jonah was startled out of their thoughts by a knock on the door, they opened it and immediately smiled upon seeing that it was Cyrus. Cyrus immediately pulled Jonah into a tight hug and placed a quick kiss on their cheek before they both sat on a couch.  
“Sorry I guess I was thinking about something too much and didn’t realize what time it was” Jonah was still blushing, even after dating for a few months they still couldn’t believe Cyrus actually liked him back.  
“It’s ok, I wasn’t waiting that long. Are you okay? You seem nervous about something, you know you can always talk to me about anything” Cyrus moved his hand to Jonah’s and held it, rubbing one of his fingers along the other’s palm knowing it usually helped Jonah calm down some.  
“I’m ok, just I want to tell you something and I don’t really know how… that’s what I was thinking about”  
Jonah moved slightly so his head was now resting on Cyrus’ shoulder, they didn’t get much sleep last night, and was quite tired. Cyrus moved one of his arms so it was around Jonah’s neck. He knew that Jonah could overthink things at times, especially when it was telling people things, the confession was interesting to say the least. Cyrus let Jonah stay like that for a while, enjoying any time spent with them. When Jonah woke up they decided to just tell Cyrus, figuring that they didn’t need to really say anything else, knowing that Cyrus would accept him, and probably help them come out to the rest of their friends.  
“Hey Cy, the thing I wanted to tell you, I-I’m non-binary.”  
Cyrus immediately pulled Jonah in for a hug, moving his hand to their hair and gently played with it before saying that he’d always love them no matter what. Jonah smiled into the hug before pulling Cyrus into a short kiss.  
“You really are the best boyfriend I could ask for Cy. I’m probably going to need you when I come out to everyone else, I don’t really know when that will be. I do know that I will ask Andi to teach me how to do my make-up though”  
“And you’re the best partner I could ask for, of course I’ll be there for you whenever you come out to them.”  
They then moved to Jonah’s room before laying down on the bed and cuddling, Cyrus’ body wrapped around Jonah’s with his hand idly playing with Jonah’s hair. They usually cuddle like this, Jonah liking how safe they felt in their boyfriends arms and Cyrus liking that he could make Jonah so peaceful and happy. They stayed like that for an hour, just talking about stuff and enjoying being in the others presence before they had to leave to meet up with their friends, Jonah deciding he’d tell them then.


End file.
